


Secrets

by 1JettaPug



Category: KISS (Comics), KISS (Dark Horse Comics), KISS (Dynamite Entertainment Comics), KISS (IDW Comics), KISS (Marvel Comics), KISS (US Band), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 2000s, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Rock Stars, Romance, Secret Crush, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: It didn't very long before Eric found out your secret, and you knew it wouldn't be long before others found out, as well. You must decide if you're going to be the one to tell Paul yourself or risk him finding out through anyone else.





	Secrets

The first one to figure it out and put all the pieces of the puzzle together was Eric, probably because he had that catlike intuition that knew what to look for when it came to love. Or infatuation, as in this case.

Truth be told, you weren’t exactly sure how he worked it out. It was on one of the days where the band was just rehearsing, just making sure they were all set for the upcoming tour across America. All you had to do that day was just making sure all the paperwork that Doc McGhee handed off to you was in order. The last thing you needed was for something to have been filed wrong and have that screw up the whole tour. 

You and Paul had just gotten back from a lunch break, talking and smiling at one another you both made your way back to the studio. You were laughing at a part of a story he was retelling when Eric raced by and grabbed onto your elbow, apologizing to Paul for stealing you for a moment, and then he dragged you off to another room. 

“Eric- what the heck, man?” Paul's voice was cut off as soon as Eric shut the door. Right away, his mischievous gaze landed on you. 

You swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. “Yes, Eric? What was so important that you-”

“How long?” The Catman asked, staying in front of the door, making sure that you wouldn’t make a run for it. 

“H- How long? What are you talking about?” You tried to fake obliviousness, but you knew that there was no way you were getting out without the drummer getting the info that he wanted from you.

Eric just grinned a Cheshire grin. “Okay, okay. Listen, how long have you had a thing for Paul?” he gently slapped your shoulder excitedly as he said it.

Your ears went a bit red, and you rubbed at your neck and mumbled, “Maybe a couple of weeks...” Eric gave you this sort of look. “Okay, okay, maybe it’s closer to a couple months or so.”

Eric smiled, "Who else knows? Does Gene or Tommy- Ohh, oh, does Paul even know?”

“No one else knows a thing," You told him, "And that includes Paul, and I’d like it to stay that way for now please.” Truthfully, you weren’t really planning for anyone to figure it out until you felt confident enough to explain your feelings to Paul yourself. 

"So wait, wait, wait. I can't tell anybody anything-"

"No, not a soul!" You said. "Not until I say something first!"

“You're going to tell him soon, right? Cause I think you should totally tell him.” he motioned back towards the door. "It'd be so great!"

You shook your head violent, “No, no, no, no. That’s not happening right now, Eric. Not right before the tour, anyway. You guys don't need to be distracted, and I shouldn't be distracting you all in the least. I’m perfectly fine remaining in a platonic relationship with him.” 

Eric gave you a look that was as much pitying as is was disproving, but the drummer moved away from the door nonetheless. Before you could walk out, he grabbed onto your elbow again and whispered, “Hey, listen... I’m always here to talk if you need someone to talk to about all this crazy band business or relationship business.”

“Thanks, Eric. That means a lot to me.” You smiled, and he let go. 

As you walked back into the room and sat down at your desk, Paul walked up, asking, “So what was that all about?”

"Well, he's finally done it. Eric has finally managed to talk me into trying out his drum kit,” You replied smoothly. "I just hope I don't break anything on it."

“Ahhh, was that a follow up to your conversation with him last week about how you used to play drums in high school?” Paul said, easily moving himself up onto your desk.

While he wasn't looking, your eyes might have lingered on his ass for a moment or two longer than necessary. You nodded in reply to him, though, breaking the spell his seductive leather pants had placed on you. "Yeah, yeah. He wants to test my skills, I think." you told him. "They're a bit rusty, I admit."

Paul laughed at that, then said, "I bet your skills will come back to you, you just gotta practice. But hey, tell me when you two plan to set that up, cause I'd love to come see you play." he smiled at you. 

Before your conversation could continue, Gene and Tommy walked in and motioned to the rehearsal room, signaling for Paul to follow behind them. Paul sighed softly, “So much for a break... Hey, wait. I got an idea, why not come watch us for a bit?"

Your ears went red all over again. "M- Me? Oh, Paul, I couldn't- I got all this paper work Doc left me to finish and I- I-"

"C'mon, we might need an outsider's ear to make sure we're hitting all the right notes."

"You guys know what you're doing," You reassured him as your hands fiddled with the stack of papers on your desk. "You know if you're playing right."

"Oh, c'mon, just for a little bit?" he was giving you those puppy eyes. You could not refuse anything when he gave you that look. You melted under the gaze and relented.

"Alright, but just for five minutes," You told him. "I do need to get some work done today."

"Alright!" Paul leapt up from your desk and pulled you up from your seat, whisking you along into the rehearsal room. As the two of you walked in, Tommy only paid you a glance and a short wave before turning back to tuning his guitar. Gene was pretty much the same, with a smile and a wave before he went back to fiddling with his bass. Eric was the one who kept side eyeing you every now and then but nothing that was too obvious. What was obvious was the fact that he wanted you to tell Paul how you felt, and you found yourself squirming under the pressure just a little bit.

As Paul began to chat with you, asking what song you might like to hear from them or how you felt about what order the songs might be played in, you never caught how Eric began to move from his drums up to Tommy on his right. You should have known not to trust a Catman to not let the cat out of the bag, but you could hardly blame him for barely being able to contain his excitement over the news.

He leaned over to Tommy and began to whisper into his ear. “Man, you're never going to believe it.... I need to tell you something but I can’t tell you but I need someone else to know...”

“What is it?” he asked, not looking up from his guitar.

"Is this whole thing obvious to no one but me? Seriously...?"

"The point, Eric? What're you talking about?"

“Okay, okay. So, get this, it has to do with two in this room.”

“Gene and Paul?"

"No, no. Not Gene,"

"You? Me?"

"No, man,"

"Paul and.... Oh, OH." Tommy's hand froze where they were on his strings. "You don't mean... I mean... Whoa, how'd I not see this before? It's so obvious now that I'm looking at them."

"I don't know how you could've missed it, 'Mr.-I-Am-Married-So-I-Should-Know-What-Love-Looks-Like'." Eric told him. "What you skip your morning coffee for the past month or so?" Tommy rolled his eyes at that, and turned back to face him as Eric pulled back and smiled. "Ain't it great? I'm so happy for them."

“What you want me to do with this?”

“Keep it a secret, obviously.” Eric ignored the look Tommy gave him, “But, hey, hey. Listen, man, you’re gonna help me convince her to ask Paul out.”

"Oh boy," Tommy shook his head. "What've you dragged me into this time?"

You ended up staying until the end of their rehearsal, which was excellent and worth the time given up on paperwork to listen to them practice. They were amazing, as always. But by the end of rehearsal, it became very clear to you that Eric hadn't managed to help himself and keep the secret and secret. Tommy side glancing at you every few seconds gave it away in a heartbeat.

After Gene and Paul left the room- Paul promising to meet up with you later that night for drinks before he left- you found Tommy and Eric lingering in the room, slowly and purposely shifting their equipment around. You stood up from your stool and placed your hands on your hips, preparing to confront them. 

“Eric, what the heck? You didn't even managed to keep it a secret for a day?"

Eric sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I mean I didn't flat out tell him..."

You raised a brow at that, asking, “Well, how many hints did it take for him to get it?” 

He slumped down onto his seat and sighed. "Eh, just one was enough for me," Tommy told you. 

You raised a hand to your head and breathed in deeply. “Eric... I'm not mad at you... I just want to be the one to explain my feelings to him... Don't take that from me."

"I wouldn't take that from you," he told you, sitting back up. "I just... I just needed someone else to know. I can't keep secrets bundled up inside me without being able to tell someone else! It drives me nuts!"

Tommy turned back to you, “Hey, shoving everything about me knowing, too, aside, I think you should totally go ahead and ask Paul out on a date. You two look so cute together, and we all know how well you two have gotten along these past months. Besides, you’re amazing, and Paul would totally choose you. Not a doubt in my mind there, babe.”

You looked up and stared out at the hopeful smiles of the guys in front of you. All of a sudden, you couldn’t find it in yourself to tell them that you wouldn’t at least try to tell him. “You two really think this could work between us? I'm just so scared of screwing this up...” 

"You got this," Eric smiled, widely.

"We believe in you," Tommy gave you a double thumbs up.

“I... I suppose I might try to tell him tonight over drinks.” Eric let out a whoop of excitement and jumped up from behind his drum kit to hug you, when he pulled away Tommy had come up to give you a side hug.


End file.
